Needing James
by daisy1409354
Summary: It has been a few weeks since the Ketamine treatment worked, but now House can't sleep because all he can think about is wanting James.


This is the first story I have ever written. I am used to writing essays, so I hope it flows alright. Please let me know what you think.

I do not own House M.D or any of its characters.

**Needing James**

Wilson had been staying with him for a little over a month

Wilson had been staying with him for a little over a month. After the divorce earlier that spring the younger doctor had moved in with House temporarily, but left less than a week later when he had gotten tired of House's childish pranks.

After the shooting a month ago Wilson had moved back in with House while he finished recovering, and had yet to make noises about leaving. Three weeks ago Wilson had returned to work. He had taken a few days off to help House get his strength back, but without the searing leg pain the older man had made a speedy recovery. House figured that meant Wilson would be once again leaving, but discovered that he really didn't want his friend to move out. However, he knew Wilson couldn't continue to sleep on a lumpy couch that should have been replaced years ago, and which had recently been "marked" by the younger man. So, in attempt to keep his friend around just a little longer House had ordered a brand new couch that turned into a bed. He had surfed the Internet for over an hour, trying to find the perfect one. He figured the more expensive the couch, the more comfortable it would be, so he opted for an extra long, extra wide faux suede that cost almost 3000. He hoped Wilson would appreciate the gesture and stick around for a little while, or at the very least spend a couple nights a week, if he decided to go back to the hotel.

Later in the week Wilson had arrived home and was extremely surprised to find the new addition to the living room.

"You bought a new couch?"

"Well the other one was kind of lumpy, and well you did have that little accident."

House couldn't help but smirk at his friend.

"You were the one who put my hand in warm water, while I was asleep. You knew exactly what was going to happen", Wilson yelled. He was still a little angry with the older man for the prank and for the continued teasing.

"Ya, well I figured if you were going to continue to stay here and mooch off me, you should at least have somewhere better to sleep."

House walked over to the new couch and quickly turned it into a bed. Wilson was a little stunned that his friend had been so considerate.

"I was going to tell you today that I was thinking about going back to the hotel, while I looked for a place to stay, but I guess I can just stay here until I find a place."

That had been over three weeks ago and House didn't think that Wilson was really looking all that hard for a new place.

House didn't mind sharing his place with Wilson. Since the Ketamine treatment life had become a lot easier. He wasn't nauseous, or tired, which for Wilson meant he was a lot less cranky, especially since he couldn't be nagged about how many pills he was taking. House had even found himself less and less annoyed with Wilson's morning routine.

However, there was one slight problem, House's feelings for Wilson. House realized years ago that his feelings for his best buddy went way beyond what most people would normally feel for their male friends. He knew he loved Wilson, but the pain had prevented him from dwelling on those thoughts. All the pills and the alcohol had drowned his feelings, making it bearable to be around Wilson so much without thinking to hard about how he felt. Now that had changed. He wasn't taking any pills, and no longer felt the need to drown his anger and pain in scotch every night. Over the last few weeks the feelings that he had pushed aside came rushing back. Having Wilson so close was getting harder and harder. For the last couple of nights House had woken up from a very erotically charge dream, only to find that he couldn't get back to sleep without taking care of the little problem the dream had caused. For the last three nights House had jerked off thinking about Wilson lying out here in the living room, fantasizing about all of the things he would like to do to the younger man's body.

It was another dream that had awoken him a few minutes ago, but instead of touching himself for the fourth time this week he had taken a cold shower. However, instead of going back to bed he had come into the living room, and was now watching Wilson sleep. He wasn't sure how long he had been there when the younger man had begun to stir. Wilson cracked open his eyes when he realized that he wasn't alone in the room.

"Greg, are you ok?" He asked his friend as he sat up on his bed.

"Couldn't sleep."

"You've been having trouble sleeping the last couple of nights. You've looked really tired at work. Even Cameron asked me today if you were ok."

"I'm fine. I was just coming out to play the piano, but then I remembered you were here, so I just sat down instead."

Wilson wasn't sure what to say. He knew that House valued his privacy, and personal space. He had played his piano a little bit since Wilson had moved back in, but not as much as Wilson was sure he wanted to.

"You can play for a little bit if you like. I am off tomorrow, so I can sleep in late."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No. I like to hear you play"

House walked over to the piano. He hadn't really wanted to play, but he didn't want to talk either. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea buying the new couch. Maybe he should ask Wilson to leave. It wasn't that big of an apartment, and his friend would understand if he wanted his space back. Tomorrow he would talk to Wilson about the places he had looked at. Maybe he'd even offer to go looking with him.

"Greg are you sure your ok"

Wilson's sudden intrusion into his thoughts, made House flinch.

"I'm fine. Please stop asking me that"

Wilson walked over to where House was seated and stood behind him.

"Well, I only asked again because you have been sitting here for over ten minutes and haven't played one note."

House hadn't realized that he had been so lost in thought.

"I'm ok, just tired I guess. Maybe I should just go back to bed."

But before he could get up Wilson had put his hands on House's shoulders causing the older man to tense.

"You neck is in knots. I haven't seen you this stressed since before the shooting. What's wrong?"

"No…..noth…..nothing."

House couldn't keep the stutter from his voice. Wilson's hands were so warm on his body. They felt so good, and they were causing a part of him to react. House knew he had to get back to his bed before Wilson noticed the effect his hands were having on him. He tried to get up, but Wilson's hands kept him where he was.

"Let me help you feel better Greg. Let me do this for you."

"Wil….wil…..Wilson…….please."

"Please what Greg?"

"Ple…please….please….stop."

Wilson kept massaging his friends shoulders, enjoying being able to touch him so liberally. He could see the reaction Greg was having to being so close. He wasn't sure where this was leading, but he didn't want to stop. He slowly started to run his hands down the front of Greg's shirt, feeling the muscles tense and release as he went.

"Wilson I really should just go back to bed. I have to go to work in a couple of hours."

"Hmm…..I think I can call Cuddy and tell her you aren't feeling well, then you can just spend the entire day with me."

"Wilson….please….stop"

Wilson ignored the protest and continued running his hands downward until he reached the hem of Greg's shirt. He slowly slid one hand under the edge of the cotton feeling for the first time the hot skin hidden underneath.

"Oh….God….Jimmy…"

"Shhh Greg. Just let it happen."

Wilson had wanted this for a long time. After his marriage to Julie had ended he had made up his mind to tell House how he felt, but then the shooting happened and he had lost his nerve. He had noticed over the last couple of days the way House was looking at him, and his courage had been restored. He had planned on convincing House to stay home with him tomorrow so they could talk, and he hoped do other things as well. However, this new situation worked a lot better.

He pushed the fabric of Greg's shirt up a little so he could run his hands up and down the other man's bare skin. Greg was making soft noises in response to Wilson's ministrations.

"Wil…..Wil….Wilson"

"Shhhh. Just let it happen", Wilson whispered once again into House's ear.

He slid his hand up further, rubbing slowly over Greg's nipples, eliciting a grown of pleasure out of the older man. He slowly turned Greg around on the bench. His eyes were closed; his breathing heavy as Wilson brushed his lips against House's for the first time. Greg let out a whimper at the brief contact, slipping his tongue out to lick where Wilson's lips had just been. Wilson watched as Greg bit his lower lip.

"Jimmy…..please", Greg whispered pleadingly.

"Please what?"

"Ple…please….kiss me."

Wilson slowly slid his hand across House's stubbled cheek, leaning in slightly as he brushed his lips across the other man's a couple of times.

Greg moaned at the contact.

"Please Jimmy."

Wilson pushed House back against the piano, and brought his lips down harder. House responded enthusiastically. He opened his mouth, silently inviting Wilson to invade the foreign space with his tongue. Wilson eagerly accepted, exploring House's warm mouth with each frantic kiss.

House had never felt so alive. Kissing someone had never felt this good. Wilson's tongue was so warm and wet.

"Oh God Jimmy you feel so good. Kiss me Jimmy. Give me more."

Wilson groaned at House's words. By now he was straddling the other man on the piano bench, making indistinct noises with the keys as he devoured House's lips and tongue.

Soon kissing wasn't enough. He needed more. He needed to feel all of House's body against his own.

"I need to feel you Greg. I need to feel your skin against mine. Please Greg let me feel you."

"Just take them off Jimmy. Just take my clothes off."

Wilson had not needed any further encouragement. He ripped Greg's T-Shirt over his head and yanked down the pajama bottoms he was wearing. House was now sitting in front of him without any clothes, his gorgeous naked body laid out before Wilson. Wilson stood there for a moment just staring at the beautiful sight before him.

"Please Jimmy touch me. I want to feel your hands all over me."

Wilson didn't hesitate to comply with House's request. He slowly slid his hands across the older man's skin, feeling the heat radiating of body before him. Greg's skin was so soft. With the exception of the large scar on his right thigh, his body was perfect. Wilson had to have him.

"Come sit on my bed with me Greg. Come lay your body against mine."

House allowed Wilson to lead him to sofa bed. Wilson gently helped him lay down on the bed and quickly took of his own clothes. Wilson slowly sank down next to House, letting his skin come into contact with the other man's body. He eagerly covered House's lean frame with his own, relishing in the warmth, and smoothness of the connection.

"You feel so good Greg. Your body feels so good."

House was completely gone. He had never felt anything this wonderful before. Wilson's body was so warm, so heavy against his own. He had wanted this so badly for so long.

Wilson turned House's face to meet his so he could kiss the other man again. This time the kisses were slow, as both men took the time to feel each other. Soon, it wasn't enough. House started to move underneath Wilson, trying to establish some sort of friction between there bodies. Frantically, he struggled to find release, but Wilson wanted something more.

"Shhh Greg. Let me do it. Let me take care of you. Let me give you want you need."

Greg stopped moving, letting Wilson take the lead. Wilson rolled to his side so he could reach between their two bodies. He slowly began to stroke House's cock, eliciting small moans from the other man.

"Please Jimmy. Please make me come."

"Shhh Greg. Let me take care of you."

Wilson reached over onto the side table where Greg had left his tube of lubricant the previous night. He squeezed out a bit onto his hand, warming it a little before sliding his fingers across Greg's puckered opening.

"Oh….God…..Jimmy"

Wilson delicately circled the tight hole, leisurely pushing one, then two fingers inside of his lover. House bucked up off the bed at the sudden intrusion. Crying out at the new feeling of pleasure.

"Ahhhh…..Jim…..Jimmy….more……I need more."

Taking his fingers out of House, Wilson sat up and rubbed some more lube onto his length. He brought House's legs up, wrapping them around his waist. Leaning forward he made contact with Greg's body, slowly pushing into the other man.

"Oh wow, Greg you feel so good, so hot, and so wet. Sooooooo good."

"More Jimmy. I need more."

Wilson leaned forward, trapping House's cock between their bodies. He pressed his lips to House's as he rocked in and out of the warm body beneath him. By now House was moaning incoherently. Wilson new he wasn't going to last much longer, and shifted just a little, so he was hitting that special place inside of House. House couldn't hold back, with a final yell he came harder than he had in his entire life. Feeling House's tightness constrict around him was too much for Wilson and he quickly followed House over the edge, shooting his seed deep inside the other man. He lay there for a few minutes before getting a wet cloth to clean himself. He brought back another warm wet cloth, and slowly cleaned House. Watching the other man fight sleep.

"Shhh. It's ok Greg. Go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning.

House let his body calmly succumbed to sleep, right after whispering something Wilson thought he would never hear.

"Love you Jimmy. Stay forever."

Wilson kissed House one last time before reaching down and pulling the covers over both their bodies.

The Ketamine had been a new start for House, but tonight was a new start for the both of them. Wilson couldn't wait to wake tomorrow, next to the man who he had loved for so long.

**The End**


End file.
